One Heart, One Soul
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Fremione the story of how they feel in love before the marriage law came into effect. Fred does not die who does is unexpected so R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**One heart, One Soul**

 _Many times I have wondered how my destiny lead me to him. Or was it fate that I went into Ron and Harry's compartment on the very first train ride to Howarts. Will this battle be where we part ways or go on together as one?_

"Hermione it is time. But before we join the others there is something that I need to say to you in case we both don't make it back." Fred said holding both of my hands into his strong ones. "What is it Freddie?" I asked starting to get conserned and emotional at the same time.

"You know that no matter what I am going to try and come back to you and I am hoping that you come back to me as well. So I was wondering when this is all over with would you marry me?" Fred asked as he got down on one knee. I could tell for once in our four year relationship he was being serious. I then started to cry through a grin that I had upon my face. "Yes, a million times yes!" I exclaimed as he slid a ring with a solitare 2 carot diamond on it as he stood to kiss me. I stoped the kiss way to soon for either of our tastes.

" Mia what's wrong?" Fred asked looking conserned. " We have company I said as Fred returned me to my feet. He turned around to see that I was right. There stood his twin, George who is like the other half of Fred. "Am I missing something you two?" George asked as he came towards us with a miscevious grin on his face. "Um, well we're kinda engaged. It's now or never right?" Fred asked as I shifted in his arms.

"Mia is there something wrong?" Fred asked as both he and George looked at me with consern. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you." I said right before Harry and Ron came into the room. "What is taking you three so long the battle is about to begin."Ron said looking at the twins and I. "Ron I think we interupted something." Harry said from behind Ron.

"You did but that's okay. I wamted to tell Freddie first but I'll tell all of you with him. But only if its ok with him." I said looking into Fred's eyes. "Of course Mia everyone in this room is either family or close enough to be." Fred responded. "Well right now there is a consealment and protection charm on me. Before anyone asks there is a reason if you will let me finish. I put it on myself." I said as everyone looked at me in awe.

"But Mia why?" George asked. "I'm getting to that." I answered as Fred grabbed my hands and squeezed. " Freddie I'm pregnant." I said right before all hell broke lose. "Not to seem unfeeling but how is that possible?" Harry asked as he and George held Ron back as Fred stood in front of me.

"He came to visit when we were at shell cottage a few weeks ago. If my calculations are right I'm roughly 8 weeks at the most." I said removing the consealment but keeping the protection charm on. "How is it that you look farther along then?" George asked as Ron started to calm down. "It could be multiples. Because as you know very well Georgie they run in our family." Fred said with a wicked grin.

 _Four Years Ago :_

 _Yule Ball:_

 _A/N : This next part is in Fred's POV. Krum never asked Hermione._

"Fred you just need to ask her, before someone else does." George said as he caught me yet again staring at Hermione Granger. I've had a crush on her since she was petrified in her second year. As of right now I still have not told her how I feel. And naturally George is the only one that knows. Which isn't all that surprising seeing as we're twins.

"But what if she says no?" I ask as I started to second guess myself. "She won't. Just trust me." George said as I headed to where Hermione was studying in the library.

"Hey, Hermione do you have a minute?" I whisper. "For you Fred I have countless what can I do for you?"Hermione asked as she closed her book and giving me her full attention. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?" I asked getting even more nervous than I already was. "You want to go with me? When you could go with someone ten times prettier than I am like Angelina."Hermione said which caused me to walk over to in front of where she was sitting. "Mia you are beautiful, smart and above all brave. I couldn't imagine going with anyone else but you." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. "I would love to go with you Fred." Hermione said with a light blush on her cheeks which she tried to hide with her hair.

"Mia you never have to hide yourself from me. I will never make you feel embarassed I promise this to you." I said putting some of her hair behind her ear. "Ever the charmer aren't you Freddie?" She asked using George's nickname for me. " Only towards you. But I really should let you get back to studying. I'll see you later." I said as I got up from the table. "I'll see you soon Fred." Mia said with a smile upon her lips as I left to go find George and Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I quickly found Lee and George in the Great Hall. They looked up and waved me over. "So how'd it go Freddie?" George asked with a mischevious smile on his face with a knowing look in his eyes. "She said yes. So who are you blokes taking?" I asked. "Well I'm going with Katie and Georgie here is going with Angie." Lee said as we all started putting food onto our plates in true Weasley fashion. "I'm honestly surprised it took you this long to ask out Granger." Lee said between bites as the Golden Trio walked into the great hall. For me everything else stopped there was only her. Mia. She saw me and started smiling that was infectious to those around her even I couldn't stop the grin on my face as she walked over to where we were sitting leaving Ron and Harry behind her. "Mind if I join you?" She asked as the entire hall stopped what they were doing to watch the interaction between us. "Sure have a seat Mia." I said as I moved over so she could sit next to me. I kissed her on the cheek after she sat down. "So what is that a new nickname?" She asked as a blush appeared on her face. "You don't like it do you?" I asked. "No, I love it!" She exclaimed just as my face fell which spred into a grin as she said that. "So Weasley are you with the Mudblood then?" Malfoy asked as he came over to where we were sitting. That comment caused me to stand in anger and stood right in front of Mia to protect her from Malfoy. "And if we are I don't see how that is any of your buisness. But for the fact we are." I said which caused Malfoy to stand back. " what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagal asked even though she already knew because she watched the events unfold from the heads table. To say she looked less than pleased was an understatement. When he just stood there and said nothing she acted. "Nothing to say then? My office after , Miss Granger congradulations." She said as she walked away with a smile on her face with Malfoy not that far behind her. "So did Freddie tell you Mia?" George asked. "Asked me what?" She asked in return. "About our plans after Hogwarts." George and Lee said together as she looked at me. "Well I was going to wait a little bit seeing as I just asked her to the ball a little bit ago. But would you like to know Mia?" I asked as she shook her head yes in response. "Well George and I plan to open our own jokeshop." I said grinning from ear to ear. "I think that's brilliant. I can't wait to see what you come up with." Mia said returning my smile as she took my hand into hers. "So we have a question for the two of you." Lee said which George nodded in agreement to. "Okay shoot." I said. "So are you two together then?" George asked as I looked into her eyes looking for the answer that I already knew in my heart and soul. She then nodded. "Yes, we are." I said which didn't escape my face for the rest of dinner. "You had a betting pool on it didn't you?" Mia asked looking like she feared the answer. "Yes we did. But we didn't do it intentionaly." George said looking nervously at Mia fearing that she might explode on them. "Who won then?" Mia said keeping her cool even though Fred could tell she was struggling to keep it. "Well accourding to our calculations it was McGonagal. She bet before christmas. Harry wasn't that far off either." George said looking at the patchment that he had taken out of his robes to examine.

 _Back to the future:_

 _"So Mia I'm going to be a dad?" Fred asked with tears in his eyes as the others minus Hermione looked at him as if he was barking. "Mate that's what she just told you. Are you ok Freddie?" George asked. "Guys can you give us a few minutes?" Mia asked as the others walked out of the room and closing in behind them. "Freddie are you alright?" Mia asked as Fred nodded. "I don't want anything to happen to either of us. Our little one deserves both parents." Fred said as he rubbed my belly where the babies were. "I know Fred but everyone would be disappointed if we didn't fight." Mia said as she caressed his cheek. "Once this is all over let's get married. I never want to be apart from you or the baby." Fred said as tears streamed down his face. "No matter what you never will be. I have something else for you." Mia said. "Mia you've already given me the best present ever." Fred said right before he captured her lips with his for a few minutes. "So you want it or not?" Mia asked. "Sure why not." Fred said as Mia produced a chain for him. "It's got a ton of protection charms that protect the wearer from just about everything." Mia said as he took it and put it on. "Thanks Mia I love it!" Fred exclaimed as he picked her up and twirled her around. "Careful Fred." Mia said as he placed her back on her feet as the others came back into the room. "Are you two ready yet the others are wondering where you are." Harry said as the others nodded in agreement. "We're coming don't worry." Fred said as he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the sanctuary of the empty classroom._


End file.
